


Toxicity - Zoro x Reiju

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Toxicity - Zoro x Reiju

“Shit… I shouldn’t have eaten that..” Zoro groaned, laying in his small dingy, he had gotten lost again in the vast ocean and had decided to eat a puffer fish out of desperation. “You’re an idiot, if you had just gone the way I said, and not eaten that fish, you would be healthy and there already,” Perona hums hovering over him. “Shut up! We can’t both be ghosts!” He shouts at her. “All your fault,” she hums, “I can make you a ghost if you want.” He raised a brow at her, “you can do that?” She nods and giggles, “but you’re going to be a ghost soon after eating that fish, so I don’t have to do that.” Zoro glares at her, “I AM NOT!! I still must get back to my friends! I didn’t spend all that time training for nothing!” She shrugs and floats around him mockingly, humming a creepy tune. Zoro stared up at her for a bit as his vision got increasingly fuzzier. His eyes became heavy as he stared up, when Perona took notice, she begun to panic, but being in her ghost form, she could do very little. She screamed at him, only for her voice to fall on his now deaf ears. Soon his vision went black and he closed his eyes, much to Perona’s protest. He experienced a few moments of reliving his life before he started to see the light, as he came closer, it started to become clearer. Soon he regained his vision and to his surprise, a beautiful pink haired woman with a curly brow had locked lips with him, sucking the poison from his body. He struggled under her as Perona watched in utter shock. When she was finished, the curly browed woman pulls away and licks her lips, “mmm~ delicious. That was a rare treat. Thanks big man, I was in the mood for a snack.” Zoro blinks and before he could say anything, she jumped back from the dingy into the air, then onto a large castle like ship. “W-who the hell was that..?” Zoro hummed, touching his lips, seems kinda familiar….”


End file.
